Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo Where's Minto in That?
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Minto sits and thinks about how everyone loves Ichigo. She is never one to be jealous of the cat mew, but she knows that everyone loves Ichigo better.


**Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. Where's Minto in That? **

**Summary: Minto sits and thinks about how everyone loves Ichigo. She is never one to be jealous of the cat mew, but she knows that everyone loves Ichigo better. **

**~xXx~**

**Pairings: Kishigo, MintoXRyou, MintoXKisshu, IchigoXAoyama and MintoXAoyama. **

It had been yet another battle between the mew mews and the aliens. The mew mews of course won, leaving the aliens with little left of them. Ichigo had gone to a date, wishing to prove to Aoyama that she still loved him and make up a lie about why she was late.

If Minto had Aoyama, she would never lie. She would tell him straight out who she was.

Shortly after Ichigo rushed off, Minto had noticed just how sad Kisshu looked. Yet another boy, Ichigo didn't care about hurting.

Ichigo had Kisshu's, Aoyama's and even Shirogane's hearts. It wasn't fair!

Why should the pink haired mew girl get all the guy's, and leave Minto with no one? All the mew mews said it was fine, never did anything about it but Minto was getting sick of waiting around for that special someone to come and _not _fall for Momomiya Ichigo.

"Yo, _Birdie_,"

Minto whipped around to find Kisshu floating there. She wasn't in her mew form, but she was a strong woman. If need be, she would become Mew Minto. "What do you want, Kisshu?"

Kisshu landed on his feet gracefully. "I was just about to teleport back to the ship when I noticed you there. You didn't go home like the other mews. Why's that?"

Minto was really about to reply but nothing came out, "You baka— you stocker— you!"

She wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

He laughed though. "Aww is Birdie sad?"

"Shut up Kisshu." She said bitterly. "You don't know me."

The alien raised an eyebrow at her but then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Birdie. I was just about to go; I was just being a nice person."

"You?" she raised an eyebrow farther, "be a nice person?"

She actually laughed.

He huffed as he crossed his arms. "It isn't that shocking! I'm always nice to Ichigo, I'm just trying to save her yet she never sees me because of stupid Aoyuck!"

Minto never noticed just how cute he looked when he was pouting….. _Stop that right there! He's the enemy!_

"Ichigo, really, we're back to _Ichigo_?" She didn't seem pleased but Kisshu didn't seem too surprised, just shocked. "Why is it always ICHIGO?!" She shouted at him, "Okay so what if she's the leader?! Can all you guys think is _her_?! What about me?! Am I not good enough?!"

Kisshu stepped forward, "Minto—"

"NO! I want a real answer! Why is it always _HER_?!" Minto shouted, feeling tears form in her eyes. "You chase her around like a dog, Kisshu! She doesn't notice you, yet I'm standing _right _here! Pai loves Lettuce, Pudding loves Taruto, Ichigo has Aoyama-kun and Zakuro has Keiichiro! I'm all alone, Kisshu and so are you! Even Ryou has someone!"

He was shocked, but he still tried to make her feel better. "Birdie, please—"

"Why? Am I not good enough? Why is it always her?" Minto broke down, as her tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her eyes as the tears went down. "Why? Why? Why?"

He pulled her into a hug, and she looked up ready to push her away but then he kissed her. She was shocked to say the least, and once he pulled away, he was staring into her eyes.

"Kisshu?" she whispered.

"I don't love you, Minto. My heart belongs to Ichigo. But I'm willing to try this…..us." Kisshu started as he let out a sigh. "Maybe if we try, Ichigo will see what she's messing and leave Aoyama and then _your _true love Aoyama will be there for you."

She stared, "Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Hai," Kisshu said.

Minto smiled sadly at her but then nodded.

~xXx~

A few weeks later, someone caught Minto and Kisshu. They were sitting at her house when Tokyo Mew Mew showed up. They were ready to fight, and it would seem that Minto's nanny was shocked.

Minto came down stairs, surprised and then blushed. "Hey guys…."

"Where's the alien?" Ichigo asked, her Strawberry Bell in hand.

"Err…you mean Kishy-kun?" Minto asked, as her cheeks turned a cheery red.

"'Kishy-kun'?!" all four girls shouted.

Minto blushed darker. "Hai….Kishy-kun….."

"Birdie?" the team turned, finding Kisshu standing there with human ears since he had a pill that could make him look human. His green hair looked the same, with his cute pink tails in the front and he was wearing jeans and a dark green shirt. "Oh hi Ichigo…."

Everything seemed to stop for a moment.

"What is _**KISSHU**_doing here?!" Ichigo shouted, her bubble gum colored eyes wide.

Kisshu and Minto grimaced, "Kishy-kun is my boyfriend…."

"WHAT?!"

"We've been dating for maybe two weeks…." Minto explained softly. "Kisshu and I were sick of always being alone."

Ichigo stared at the two of them. She turned to Kisshu, "Is this true?"

"Hai,"

"Do you love Minto?" Zakuro asked her whip in hand. Her eyes narrowed at the alien.

He slowly nodded. "I'm learning to love her."

Minto stared at her friends. Lettuce stepped forward. "What about loving Ichigo-chan?"

He sighed. "I'll always love Ichigo….that part is true, but what Minto said is true. I'm sick of always being alone."

"What if Ichigo-ne chan told you she broke up with Aoyuck because she loves you?" Pudding asked as she bounced up and down.

Kisshu turned to look fully at Ichigo. "Is _that _true?"

"Hai…." Ichigo said as her lip quivered. "I found out that Aoyama never really loved me….he's in love with Minto, and then when Keiichiro told me there was an alien hanging around Minto more and more, I thought for a moment that she had found someone for herself… But then Ryou said it was _you_. Do you really love Minto?"

Minto stood there and her heart started to hurt. The words left his lips, "I will always love you Ichigo….do you really pick me?"

The blue haired girl stared. She knew that he would drop her the moment Ichigo said yes.

"Yes….." Ichigo murmured and then the two were kissing.

Minto was yet again, left alone.

~xXx~

A few days later, Minto ran into Aoyama. He said he wanted to talk to her, about maybe going out. When she went to meet him, she found him making out with some slut…Ichigo!

Why would it always be Ichigo?

"Aoyama-kun? Ichigo?" whispered Minto in shock. "What about Kisshu?"

Ichigo pulled back from Aoyama, and looked at Minto strangely. "Do you really think I would cheat on Kisshu? This _is _Kisshu!"

"No…that's Aoyama-kun." Minto said.

"No that it isn't me, Koneko-chan." Ichigo turned to find a broken looking Kisshu. "You cheated on me…."

Ichigo had a look of horror, "Kisshu— wait I _love _you!"

"I don't believe you." Kisshu said, and then he was gone.

Aoyama got slapped by Ichigo and then by Minto.

~xXx~

When nothing seemed to be going Minto's way, something else happened… She found out that Shirogane liked her. She was happy, that finally someone wanted her and then Shirogane kissed her.

She ended up marrying Ryou _gladly_. She finally had someone who loved her for _her_. She curled up against him and fell asleep thinking about how Ichigo couldn't have every guy…. Ryou _used to like her_ but now he was with _her_. Ichigo had gotten Kisshu back, with help from Minto and in the end, Ichigo married Kisshu.

Minto finally got the guy in the end!

~xXx~

**I don't usually do anything BUT Kishigo fics….so be happy! This is different!  
There are some different pairings as I have said, but Ichigo did end up with Kisshu in the end even if she was stupid to cheat on him in the first place. Minto got the guy who didn't leave her, Ryou!  
Ryou: I would never hurt Minto. I love her!  
Me: I know you do which is why you're with her!  
Kisshu: So I got Ichigo?  
Me: Of COURSE!  
Kisshu: Yay! :D  
Ichigo: -.- I love Aoyama! Anyway, review! **


End file.
